


There's only two types of people in the world

by MarieVargas



Series: Kent Parson is a #Mess [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatlogs, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Las Vegas Aces, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieVargas/pseuds/MarieVargas
Summary: The day Kent Parson makes the Queer Aces group chat, is the first day he regrets it.





	There's only two types of people in the world

Kent Parson has created group

Kent Parson has added 'Jeffery Troy', 'DJ Detweiler', 'Ryan Sullivan', 'Nicholas Rogers', and 'Ivan Braginski' to chat

Kent Parson has set group name to 'You can't sit with us'

Kent Parson has set nickname to 'Captain'

Jeffery Troy has set nickname to 'No'

Ryan: Oh, I guess we are doing this then.

Captain: Welcome to the queer group chat.

Ryan: This is the queer group you said you were going to make?

Captain: Ye

DJ: we got almost a full line here

Captain: I'm telling Chamberlain to make this a line

Ryan: Wait but we have two goalies?

Nicholas: YOU CAN PLAY DMAN BECAUSE YOU ARE A LOUDMOUTH SULLY

Ryan: Shut up.

Nicholas: Make me Sully

Ivan: ???

Ivan: Why do

Captain: Jeff come back

Captain: IVAN

Ivan: My phone blowing up and I always know it Parse

Nicholas: HA

Captain: I'm so happy you all are here

Captain: Wow fuck you Braginski

Captain: ANYWAYS

Nicholas Rogers has set nickname to 'Scrappy Dappy Doo'

Captain: Welcome to the queer group chat, anything said here stays here and all of that. I didn't mean to out you guys to each other, but I mean, you all agreed when I asked about the chat so... I just want you all to know you have a support system here and all of you can count on each other.

No: Thanks Kent

Ryan: Can we come out fr fr?

DJ: this is great actually

DJ: oh wait no

DJ: i dont want to come out come out yet

Captain: thats fine Wiley

Scrappy Dappy Doo: I'm gayer than a pineapple

Scrappy Dappy Doo: And I think Dustin Snow is an absolute babe

Scrappy Dappy Doo: And I will fight all of you on that with both hands behind my back if you say otherwise

Ryan: Wow, I never would have guessed, Scraps.

Scrappy Dappy Doo: That's it, I'll be there ASAP

Ryan: I'm shaking in my boots.

No: Who's ready for my fuckery?

No: Kent and I worked this out

No: I am ace, pan romantic, and maybe nb

DJ: !!!!

Ivan: I have no idea what you mean

No: Thank you for listening and I am not in any position to answer questions

No: Take it away Kent

Ryan: …

Ryan: Are you guys ok?

Ryan: It's been like ten minutes.

Captain: hes just fine

Captain: any other coming outs?

Ryan: Uh, I'm bi?

Ryan: I don't know about any of the rest of those things.

Ryan: But, I like girls and boys.

Scrappy Dappy Doo: Sully, lemme in

Ryan: @Kent Parson , can I be guaranteed the starting goalie position if I just so happen to murder the other goalie?

Captain: Not if you tell me

Ryan: Follow up question: What if I say I was just joking and he happens to be found twenty feet from the pinball museum facedown in the gutter?

Scrappy Dappy Doo: HE KEEPS HIS SPARE KEYS UNDER HIS MAT!

DJ: oh no

Ivan: I am liking boys

Ivan: Broke many hearts in Russia when I'm leaving

Ivan: Still get love letters from few

Captain: Sputnik, you never fail to impress me


End file.
